


1. Aging (not for me)

by Star_catz1219



Series: Soulmate Alphabet [1]
Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Aging, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, How Do I Tag, Panic Attacks, Romantic Soulmates, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_catz1219/pseuds/Star_catz1219
Summary: Soulmate au where you age once you meet your soulmateThe crown prince, Maxon Schreave, has started to age, but the selection has just begun. Which of the girls is his soulmate?
Relationships: Maxon Schreave/America Singer
Series: Soulmate Alphabet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121744
Kudos: 9





	1. Aging (not for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of my soulmate alphabet!  
> Not gonna lie, I really don't like part one of this series, and will absolutely be redoing it later.  
> I don't believe any trigger warnings are needed, please correct me if otherwise.  
> Enjoy!

All the girls were hoping they were aging. 

It was a strange thing for most girls to wish for, yet here they were. Why were they hoping to age? The crown prince, Maxon, was aging too. The problem was, the Selection had just begun. There were 35 girls at the palace. One of them was Maxon's soulmate. Only problem was, who was it?

Every girl was hoping it was them. Well, every girl except for America Singer. She already had a boyfriend back at home, Aspen Leger. Sure, the two weren't soulmates, but that didn’t mean they couldn't be together. It just wasn't meant to be a permanent thing. Either way though, America knew there was no way that Prince Maxon was her soulmate. It had to be one of the other 34 girls. Right?

America got ready for breakfast, putting on the tight fitting dress and wishing she could put on some of her jeans. But, she couldn't. Reluctantly, she made her way down to the dining hall where the rest of the girls were just starting breakfast. Marlee waved at her, and she moved to sit down next to her friend.

Then, Celeste ran into the room, shrieking. Her handmaidens running after her looking giddy. Celeste brought her hand to her hair, pulling a strand out before calling triumphantly, "I've done it! I aged! I'm-I'm Prince Maxon's soulmate!" The rest of the hall gaped at her. America felt her heart drop to her stomach. Sure, she didn't want to be Maxon's soulmate, as nice as the prince had been, but Celeste? She was awful, and could never be Illéa's queen. 

Of course, the standard protocol had to be taken when someone claimed to be a soulmate of the royal families. Inspectors had to be brought in, to make sure it wasn't a fake. The other girls were told to go to their rooms while Celeste was questioned about the situation, along with her handmaidens; her room was searched for any foul play.

After a few hours of sitting in her room, all the girls were called down to the hall. Once all the girls were there, the King announced that Celeste had been lying about aging, and was not in fact Maxon's soulmate. She was also dismissed, for attempting to be with the prince she was not soulmates with. America tried not to feel happy about that, but she was.

A couple days later, America woke up in her giant bed. She got up, and made her way over to her mirror, starting to comb her fingers through her hair. She paused when she noticed a colour in her hair. She readied herself, before tugging the hair out quickly. America inspected it, and paled when she realized what it was.

A gray hair.

No one grayed or wrinkled here. Not unless they met their soulmate. And no one else in the palace had aged except for…

"Maxon" America whispered. It couldn't be. There was absolutely no way she was soulmates with the prince. Yet according to this, she was. She didn't mean to, but a small shriek escaped her lips. Immediately, Anne, Mary, and Lucy ran into the room, to see what was wrong. America turned towards them, eyes wide. The three of them paused before screaming excitedly once they caught a glance at what she had in her hand. 

Meanwhile, America's thoughts were spiraling. There was no way anyone would let her win, she couldn't be the queen, are they insane? She couldn't, she couldn't, she-

A figure stood in front of her, breathing slowly. She moved to follow their breathing pattern, slowly calming herself down. She looked up to see Prince Maxon himself, which only served to make her forget how to breathe even more. He was looking at her with concern while talking to someone else. 

America looked up, and saw King Clarkson glaring at her. She smiled weakly, before turning back to Maxon. He looked agitated, but his face softened when he made eye contact with her. He moved forward again, kneeling in front of her. 

"America," Maxon whispered quietly, "are you alright? Your handmaidens said...and there's nothing to disprove it…" America could feel her throat begin to tighten again, and she nodded slowly. After taking a moment to try to collect herself, she began talking, before wincing at how scratchy her voice sounded. She tried again. "I...yes. I started aging...but I can't be queen." King Clarkson spoke up "I agree. A person of her...status...should never hold the crown." 

Maxon glared at his father before turning back to America. He held his hand under her chin and looked her straight in the eyes. Slowly, so she could move away if she wanted to, he connected their lips. 

It was pure bliss.

After a moment, they were brought apart, and both smiled at the other. 'Maybe,' America thought, 'maybe being with Maxon won't be so bad after all.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Yall should follow my tumblr starcats1219 lol


End file.
